Martel en tête
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. La Saint Valentin approche, et Duo angoisse à mort. Normal, qui n’en ferait pas autant à sa place ?


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Martel en tête  
Genre : romance, humour  
Couple : Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer : les persos sont toujours pas à moi.  
Note de l'auteur : **Héhé, j'écris très peu mais j'écris toujours !**

Note 2 : **Je tiens à préciser avant qu'on me pointe du doigt que toute ressemblance avec la fic « Saint Valentin ? Panique ! » de Hahn ta Yhel récemment publiée est totalement fortuite. Il n'y a pas de plagia, je ne me suis inspirée de personne, et pour tout vous dire je n'ai pas encore lu la fic de Hahn ta Yhel. Voila, je suis aussi déçue que le hasard a fait que le titre de sa fic et le résumé de la mienne (prévu depuis le début de son écriture, eh oui) se rapprochent, mais comme je l'ai dis, c'est accidentel. J'espère aussi que nos fics ne ressemblent pas, et si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée mais je ne veux pas avoir écris pour au final ne pas publier. Je précise aussi que j'en ai parlé à Hahn ta Yhel donc tout va bien :)****.**

* * *

**Martel en tête**

J-3

-Saint Valentin… Saint Valentin… Saint Valentin… !

-Tout va bien Duo ?

-NON !

-

La Saint Valentin est la fête la plus stupide jamais inventée. Un beau piège ! Ce devait être un misanthrope ou un sado-maso qui en a eu l'idée. Oui, parce que soit le créateur détestait l'espèce humaine au point d'inventer une fête qui fait atrocement chier, soit il était atteint et il aimait se pourrir la vie et celle des autres.

Oh oui, sous ses apparences « cœurs, fleurs et autres horreurs » toutes mignonnes et toutes immaculées, y'a le coté obscur dans lequel tout le monde qui célèbre cette fête doit forcément basculer. Et ceux qui la célèbrent pas, subissent.

Vous savez, l'effet iceberg : 20 pour cent sont visibles, 80 sont cachés.

En apparence, la Saint Valentin c'est choupinet tout plein. N'empêche qu'il faut faire des concessions. A savoir acheter un super cadeau trop niais, avoir une super idée de dîner romantique, et puis bien baiser aussi. Bah, le sexe c'est sous-entendu, et comme c'est tabou on en parle pas. Ca pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles qui elles aussi aiment la Saint Valentin.

Pourquoi faudrait-il garder l'image de la Saint Valentin, chaste et innocente ? L'amour, ça veut pas QUE dire se tenir par la main et se regarder avec un sourire con !

-

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vois pas Hilde ?? Y'a des cœurs partout, sur toutes les vitrines de magasins !

-Ben c'est normal, on est bientôt le 14 février.

-Sans déconner… Je vais devenir dingue !!! J'ai la tête en mode suicide neuronal !

-Ca, j'avais remarqué aussi.

-Je vais… je vais finir à l'hospice avant le week-end !

-Oh non, essaye de tenir la semaine, j'ai pas envie de devoir me taper tout le boulot toute seule.

-

En plus, je sais pas mais statistiquement il devrait y avoir plus de gens célibataires que de couples dans le monde. J'ai comme l'impression que les couples ont voulu se rendre intéressants puisqu'ils se sentaient en minorité.

Revendiquer leurs Droits de Couple. Et puis se la péter.

Et ils ont gagnés ! Bravo. Ils ont gagné le droit de s'appauvrir et de risquer de se séparer.

Et dans tout ça, les célibataires ? Eh ben ils l'ont dans le cul. Parce que c'est la fête qui te rappelle que t'es tout seul et que personne veut de toi ! Mais si !

Bon… remarque, des fois, c'est bien d'être tout seul, je vous l'accorde. C'est clair que faire une pause, mettre les choses au point, _respirer_ (et j'appuis bien sur ce point là), ça permet de pas couler et de retrouver un peu son intégrité.

Mais d'un autre coté, avoir quelqu'un qui tient à soit ça fait plaisir, c'est vachement agréable de rentrer et de savoir que ce quelqu'un t'attend, c'est vachement agréable de savoir que tu passes avant des choses qu'il aura sacrifié pour toi, et puis pareil, c'est moins drôle de faire l'amour tout seul.

J'ai pas trop à me plaindre, j'ai un copain qui me comble. Même si forcément on est passé par des stades moins cool par moment. Heureusement pas trop. Heureusement parce que ça fait pas depuis trop longtemps qu'on est ensemble - 11 mois - non plus. Mais bon, on a eu des accrochages même avant de se mettre ensemble, alors on savait à quoi on allait s'attendre.

-

-Tu me comprends pas ! C'est parce que tu viens de rompre avec Truc Muche.

-Merci de me le rappeler.

-Mais t'as bien fais. Moi pareil, j'aurais pas attendu février si mon couple battait de l'aile.

-Non mais Duo, arrête là, tu craques.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point cette fête me fait FLIPPER !!!

-

Mais voila. On va passer notre première Saint Valentin, Heero et moi. Et franchement… je préfère autant sentir la croquette et courir dans un parc à Rottweiler en rut, que ça.

Ouais, cette fête me fait peur. Parce que pour moi Heero c'est tout sauf la niaiserie incarnée. C'est LE mâle en puissance, le vrai, celui qui a pas peur de te plaquer contre le mur et t'emballer un palot dans un couloir après une réunion de quatre heures, avec comme seule explication « … Et je me retiens. ».

C'est celui qui demande « T'as un problème ? » au gars qui me matte d'un peu de trop près avec pas que les yeux, et qui hésite pas à foutre son poing direct sans prévenir juste en dessous du sternum à celui qui ose répondre « Ouais, c'est toi mon problème » en ajoutant après « Et maintenant, t'as un problème ? ».

C'est encore celui qui préfère les soirées pizza-dvd aux soirées resto chic-où-on-attend-trois-heures-entre-chaque-plat.

MAIS, parce qu'un homme a quand même des fois des sentiments (je le sais bien, j'en suis un et j'en fais partie) et parce que Heero m'aime (non, ce n'est pas qu'un obsédé-bagarreur-Bidochon. Ne pas se méprendre), il peut prendre sur soi et succomber à la société de consommation, au moutonnisme humain, histoire d'avoir bonne conscience.

Et c'est ce dont j'ai peur, de la part de Heero.

Qu'il se rabaisse à ça. Qu'il me montre une faiblesse dont je me serait bien passé qu'il ait.

Parce qu'il peut m'aimer, l'amour est une faiblesse. Mais c'est naturel ! Alors que… céder à la Saint Valentin… !

Ok, Noël et Pâques, c'est sérieux et symbolique (même si on se dit que le lapin c'est _un peu_ trop éloigné du contexte de la résurrection du Christ - bah… de toute façon c'était couru d'avance que les lapins vaincraient -).

Alors que la Saint Valentin, c'est pathétique.

-

-Mais enfin… pourquoi ? Ok, ça fait un peu cul-cul.

-Entre autre, oui.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu lui reproches à cette fête ? Qu'elle soit hyper méga over commerciale ? C'est pas comme si personne le savait, et puis c'est pas la seule.

-Y'a pas que ça…

-

Et je remercie chaque jour les ptits anges qui ont sauvé ma peau jusqu'à là, de pas m'avoir fait naître au Japon. Je serais mort d'insuffisance cardiaque avec leurs histoires du White Day !!

-

-J'ai peur de voir Heero sous un autre angle, d'avoir honte pour lui quoi.

-Ah…

-Je me vois mal lui dire « bah en fait… je trouve que c'est complètement débile cette fête et… comme toute fête inutile, j'avais prévu de faire comme si elle existait pas ».

-Tu l'as surpris en train de préparer quelque chose ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Il est hyper discret, il a la technique pour me surprendre.

-Bah, avec un peu de chance, comme la plupart des mecs, il va l'oublier.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il l'oublie ?? Y'a des déco partout depuis un mois !

-L'année dernière je l'ai bien oubliée ! J'ai cru que les gens fêtaient encore la nouvelle année. Avec tous les cœurs je me suis dis qu'ils étaient bien content d'être à l'an 205 (1) ! Bah quoi ils mettent les déco de Noël en octobre. Pourquoi ils auraient deux mois d'avance et pas deux mois de retard ?

-Non mais j'aimerai non seulement qu'il l'oublie, mais en plus que je le sache qu'il l'oublie !

-Qu'est ce que t'es compliqué…

-Mais non, c'est logique ! Tout est relié !!

-T'es devenu parano ou quoi ?

-Mais nooon… C'est que s'il l'oublie et que je lui dis rien, c'est cool. J'aurais passé une journée à stresser comme un malade mais c'est pas grave, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux. S'il l'oublie pas et qu'il ait préparé un truc, moi j'aurais rien préparé, et peut-être qu'il le prendra mal de s'être donné du mal alors que ça me plait pas.

-

Voila, c'est dit. Ca sent les embrouilles à plein pif. Ca sent la gêne, et l'énervement. Les « Super. C'est sympa de voir que ce qu'on fait pour celui qu'on aime est apprécié. ». Les « Eh bien ça tombe bien, ça m'emballait pas trop non plus. Au moins j'ai pas besoin de faire l'effort puisque d'autres le font pas. ».

Les remarques cinglantes qui font ressentir la culpabilité d'un coté, la honte de l'autre.

La fête des amoureux devient la fête du cassage de couple.

Et instaurer de faire la Saint Valentin tous les ans dans un couple, c'est risquer de vexer l'autre s'il oublie une fois ou s'il est à court de thunes pour acheter un cadeau ! Dangereux ! Très dangereux !

C'est aussi risquer de recevoir un cadeau dont on ne sait pas quoi faire ! On dit « merci » mais en fait on pense « mais ça va me servir à quoi ce truc ??? ».

-

-Bon écoute… je voulais juste qu'on aille boire un café en ville tranquillement, pas te foutre la pression !

-C'est pas ta faute…

-Ouais mais n'empêche, entre le café et le bureau, y'a deux chocolateries, une bijouterie, un fleuriste et une boutique de vêtements et d'accessoires pour adolescentes.

-Tu me diras d'ouvrir les yeux quand on sera à la boutique de vêtements ?

-Non mais rêve pas, Duo. Adolescent_es_, j'ai dis.

-

Hilde et moi bossons ensemble dans une compagnie de recyclage des métaux que j'ai fondé après la guerre. Ca a débuté avec un bâtiment sur la colonie L2, et aujourd'hui notre business est tel qu'on a plusieurs entreprises sur plusieurs colonies, et un QG sur Terre dans lequel on travaille.

On s'occupe maintenant de la paperasse, parce que notre commerce marche, qu'on a des vendeurs et des acheteurs officiels, des centaines de gens à gérer un peu partout et parce qu'on avait pas le choix.

Et puis c'est mieux comme ça. Ca paye mieux et comme Heero y habite, il n'avait plus à faire la navette pour qu'on se voie. Comme on a pas perdu contact entre pilotes, on s'échangeait des mails et il venait quelques fois me rendre visite.

Mais notre QG est au centre-ville ! Qui dit centre-ville, dit boutiques ! Qui dit boutiques, dit publicités ! Qui dit publicités se prend un pain parce que je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

-

Mon associée, et meilleure amie, et moi nous engouffrons dans le café qu'on aime bien fréquenter une fois par semaine, parce que les sièges sont confortables et que leur café n'est pas mauvais. Y'a un Starbucks par loin, où une file de personne attend de se faire pigeonner (eh oui… parce que c'est cher pour ce que c'est, et y'a jamais une table de libre) mais on a déjà donné une fois, et une seule. Faut pas mourir idiot.

Les viennoiseries aussi sont bonnes, et des fois on en prenait quand on s'apercevait qu'on avait un petit creux.

-

-J'arrive pas à croire quand même que tu fasses tout un cirque pour une fête. C'est vrai, t'as qu'à lui dire de rien faire !

-Ouais mais… comment il va réagir le jour même, quand même ?? Manipulés comme on est…

-

Parce que y'a les cas classiques qui nourrissent l'angoisse des mecs à l'approche de la Saint Valentin, comme par exemple : la copine traitresse. C'est balot quand une nana dit à son mec de rien faire pour la Saint Valentin mais qu'elle se dit « s'il me fait quand même un truc, c'est qu'il m'aime VRAIMENT ».

Du coup le mec se dit « cool » et il fait rien.

Et la nana en fin de compte elle est déçue parce qu'il lui a même pas fait de surprise.

Ouais ben coconne, t'avais qu'à rien dire !

Autre exemple : la copine méga traitresse. Celle qui dit à son mec de pas fêter la Saint Valentin, et qui le largue après parce que soit disant il lui montre pas assez qu'il l'aime (en vérité c'est pour pas dire qu'elle en avait marre de sa tronche et qu'elle voulait changer).

Du coup y'a des gars qui se demandent « je fais quoi… je la fête ou je la fête pas ??? Putain les mecs je suis trop en stress, ma copine m'a dit qu'elle voulait pas fêter la Saint Valentin, ça veut dire quoi ?? Vous croyez qu'elle veut me quitter ?? »

Encore un exemple : la copine qui-fait-croire-qu'elle-est-traitresse-mais-en-fait-non : c'est peut-être la plus chiante. Celle qui dit qu'elle veut pas fêter la Saint Valentin, qui a un mec qui se dit « eh eh, je vais pas tomber dans le panneau ! », qui la fête, et qui se fait engueuler parce qu'elle voulait pas pour de vrai…

Le piège, c'est que y'en a pas.

Je parle beaucoup de copines, mais y'a des gays ultra romantiques comme y'a des filles ultra anti-romantiques ! Moi je suis juste ultra anti-romanticommercialiste (c'est entre les deux, mais ça inclus pas la Saint Valentin).

Et Heero me plait comme il est. Faut pas qu'il soit autrement.

-

-Bah t'as qu'à faire preuve de persuasion ! Tu sais, « pas besoin d'un jour pour prouver qu'on s'aime… » et tout le blabla.

-Pas envie de lui en parler… le truc c'est que je veux pas que cette fête toute pourrite ait besoin d'un justificatif pour éviter de la fêter. Elle vaut pas la peine non plus qu'on en fasse un débat ! Et puis imagine qu'au fond il le prenne mal qu'on zappe cette putain de journée, genre il se met en tête que je l'aime pas et tout…

-Je croyais que c'était un pur mâle ?

-Oui, mais il a sa fierté et son égo aussi. C'est ça qui me fait peur. Il va vouloir jouer au mâle. Il va vouloir me surprendre. Il l'a fait pour Noël !

-Mais ça t'a plu !

-C'était Noël !!

Une serveuse prit notre commande et reparti illoco-presto. Il était une heure de l'après-midi, et il y'a beaucoup de clients, surtout qui attendaient pour les viennoiseries.

-Et c'était pas « too much ». La Saint Valentin, par définition c'est too much.

-Bon alors toi tu veux faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il faut faire pour cette fête ? Pas une seule attention, même pour passer le sel, pas un seul bécot, et pas un seul attouchement ?

-T'es inconsciente, c'est Heero ! C'est pas possible « pas une seule attention/bécot/attouchement ».

-C'est ce que j'en déduis.

-J'ai pas dis ça, je veux juste… qu'on fasse comme tous les jours. Qu'on fasse comme si y'avait pas de fête des amoureux à la con, qu'on agisse normalement…

-

Le pire pour les nanas, c'est généralement lui trouver un truc.

Quelle poisse pour trouver un cadeau !! Au vu des prix en ce moment ! Si tu veux pas mettre plus de 10 crédits parce que faut pas abuser, t'as déjà tout claqué ton fric pour les fêtes de fin d'année et les soldes, tu as 6,3 g de chocolats et 5kg dans les deux jours qui viennent. Ou alors une fleur avec 4 pétales mais pas de tige.

Et puis ATTENTION les fleurs !!! Si c'est pas la _bonne_ couleur, tu te fais incendier !!!

Pour les mecs c'est pas mieux. Entre la chemise, la cravate, le parfum et la montre - chose que tout homme a déjà de nos jours - qui n'est pas donné non plus…

Y'a le porte-clef décapsuleur lumineux, mais bof quoi.

-

J-2

-Bordel mais c'est pas possible, tu vas me le donner oui ?!! Mais donne !!! Putain de machine de merde, JE VEUX MON SNICKERS !!

-Hey Duo, pas la peine de frapper la machine, tout ce que t'arrives à faire c'est l'abimer encore plus.

-Je m'en fous, elle avait qu'à pas me bloquer mon Snickers ! J'ai payé !!

-Si tu veux le voir, faut t'en payer un autre. Comme ça t'en auras deux pour le prix de deux !

-J'en voulais qu'un, et c'est pas du tout rentable vu le prix de cette connerie !

-C'est toujours mieux que le prix d'un pour zéro…

-

J'emmerde cette machine. Je bouffe parce que je suis stressé. Si en plus elle m'oblige à manger plus que ce que je veux, je lui colle un procès aux fils !

-

-Toujours sur les nerfs ?

-Je souhaite de ne pas me réveiller dimanche…

-Si tu veux, je peux te filer ma boîte de somnifères. Tu t'avales tous les cachets la veille au soir, et tu vois pas ton dimanche passer !

-

En plus dimanche !! Je peux même pas faire l'excuse « j'ai trop de taf, je rentre super tard ce soir, m'attend pas ». Trop l'arnaque. Remarque, vu que c'est dimanche et que les resto sont fermés, s'il y pense il pourrait même me faire un sale coup samedi soir ! Ou me dire qu'il a réservé une place quelque part le lundi soir !

Non… non… non… tout le week-end plus lundi de foutus…

Pourvu qu'il fasse rien ! Tant pis si je passe pour un constipé tout le week-end !

-

-J'ai pensé à tout ce qui pourrait m'éloigner de lui toute la journée dimanche… mais tous mes plans ont la même faille !

-Qui est ?

-C'est louche. Heero va le remarquer.

-Non… tu crois ? Son mec a un comportement bizarre depuis quelques jours et l'évite toute une journée de dimanche, tu penses qu'il va s'en rendre compte ?

-En fait, j'attendais du soutient, Hilde.

-Duo… tu te compliques la vie. Heero est quand même compréhensif, et vous saurez parler. Et je te conseille de le faire vite si comme tous les mecs qui oublient pas, il prépare un truc à la dernière minute. Il te reste ce soir et demain au pire.

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit en parler et pas lui qui demande si on fait un truc ou pas ??

-Parce que c'est lui qui veut jouer au mâle.

-…

-J'ai pas dis que tu joues à la femelle.

-Tu viens de le dire.

-Non, j'ai dis que je l'avais pas dis.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, tu viens de le dire !

-

J-1

Hier j'ai rien dis.

J'ai tellement rien dis que Heero m'a demandé si j'avais avalé ma langue.

Il avait précisé que pour certaines circonstances, c'était dommage d'ailleurs.

Mais sous cette note humoristique, je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose par rapport à moi.

En plus hier soir au moment de se coucher, je me suis mis dos à lui et il m'a prit pour sa peluche en me serrant très fort.

J'ai pas osé lui dire « je t'aime aussi mais… tu peux juste… desserrer un chouïa, juste pour que je respire ? » parce que faut le comprendre, il a pas eu d'enfance ce gars.

Pas d'enfance, pas de nounours. C'est cruel.

Mais voila. Il a su se montrer beaucoup plus délicat par le passé pas si lointain.

J'avais pu passer inaperçu jusqu'à là. Mais tout a basculé quand je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis en faisant un brusque changement de direction à 127 degrés vers le nord.

Il lisait le journal tranquillement, assis dans un fauteuil.

Il m'a vu faire mon truc de fou sans raison, il a levé les yeux, et quand j'ai repris le contrôle de la situation grâce à un équilibrage des bras et des mains et à une reconversion des pieds assez folkloriques, il a posé son journal et s'est levé pour aller vers moi.

-

-Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que t'étais un peu tendu en ce moment.

-Ah oui ? Mais pas du tout.

-

Je me suis toujours dis qu'avec de l'auto-persuasion, ça pouvait marcher.

-

-Pas du tout ? Tu essayes de me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien ?

-

Faut croire que je me suis trompé.

-

-Mais il n'y _a_ rien !

-Tu me prends pour un con ?

-

Sa voix n'est pas agressive, ni cynique. Juste déductive, parce qu'on a apprit à se parler franchement mais normalement.

Bah là il est franc, il pense que je le prends pour un con (je dis ça au cas où on avait pas encore comprit). Prévisible, quand je sais qu'il sait que je lui mens, ça peut pas passer bien.

Je pousse un soupire de résignation. Va falloir quand même passer à la trappe…

-

-En fait…

-

Sur mes deux mots, il arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire et me regarde fixement, attentif et grave.

Tout d'un coup ça me fait peur, autant de sérieux.

Je lui annonce ça comment ?

« _/à genoux/_ Je suis innocent !!!!!!!! Je te quitterai pas, je te jure !!!!!! Pitié, ne fêtons pas la Saint Valentin !!!!!!!! »

Non. Il n'aime pas quand on le supplie.

« Ok. Alors chéri si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour la Saint Valentin, je te pends tout nu par les pieds et je te fouette avec des orties, t'as pigé ? »

Il supporte pas le chantage non plus.

« Euh… et si je te le mimais ? »

… Mmm… non.

-

-… Raaah… c'est juste que demain on est le 14 février…

-

Il avance légèrement sa tête en avant et lève ses sourcils, d'un air de me dire « continue » et je reste la bouche ouverte, sans pouvoir dire plus.

Bloqué.

-

-Et ? Finit-il par dire.

-Et… euh… et ? Et… on est le 14 février !

-Oui, et ?

-Ben…

-

Je me mis une main devant les yeux.

Pitoyable. Je suis pitoyable. Sos « j'ai l'air d'un con », à votre écoute.

-

-… c'est la Saint Valentin, je lâchai avec un soupire blasé.

-

S'il croit que je veux le lui rappeler parce que je veux le fêter, je me tire une balle dans la tête.

-

-…

-…

-

C'est quoi ce silence de merde ?

-

-… et je voulais simplement…

-… ?

-… pas le fêter.

-

Un nouveau silence de quelques secondes succéda à mes paroles, dans lequel je me demandai s'il fallait pas mieux sortir et me jeter devant un camion à toute vitesse ou dévaliser une pharmacie pour ingurgiter tous les cachets possibles pour mourir rapidement en gênant le moins de personnes possible. Mais finalement, les traits du visage de Heero se détendirent, et il afficha un grand sourire.

Remarque, s'il avait pleuré, je me serais posé des questions. Parce que oui, j'ai l'air con et ça fait sourire. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant qu'il ait pas carrément éclaté de rire en se foutant de moi.

Il se rapprocha de moi en me plaquant sans pudeur contre lui, et glissa ses mains sous mon pull tout naturellement.

Moi j'étais limite en train de bouder, et je tournai la tête d'un coté pour éviter de croiser son regard narquois.

Oh ça va hein, on a tous eu des moments moins glorieux que d'autres !

-

-Duo, c'était ça qui te préoccupait ?

-Ouais ! Je déteste cette fête, je la trouve conne. J'avais peur que tu me prévois un truc niais.

-

Il pinça ses lèvres et baissa la tête en se retenant de rire.

-

-Je… te vexe pas, mais je l'avais complètement oublié.

-

Quoi… ?

COMMENT ???

Il l'avait oublié ?!

-

-Tu as oublié la Saint Valentin ??

-Attends… tu viens de me dire que tu la détestais.

-Mais ça fait des semaines que je panique parce que je sais pas comment tu vis le 14 février quand t'es en couple ! Ca veut dire que j'ai été mort de trouille pour rien ! Que si j'avais rien dis on aurait passé une journée tranquille dans l'ignorance (enfin… moi un peu moins, mais je préférais ça qu'une surprise que je ne voulais pas), et que là je passe trop pour un abruti pour rien !

-

Cette fois il laissa libre court à son rire, et je fini par rire avec lui. Il avait resserré son étreinte sur moi et sa tête s'appuyait sur mon épaule. Mes bras, précédemment pendant le long de mon corps, s'étaient enroulés autour de ses épaules.

Quand on se calma, il ne manqua pas de m'embrasser des yeux, puis avaler mes lèvres et ma bouche entière sans plus de manière. Nos langues jouèrent ensemble un moment, il visita mon palais qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, puis on se sépara avec malice.

-Je pense que même si j'y avais pensé, je ne te l'aurais pas fêté. Parce que contrairement à toi et tes idées tordues, j'aurais su que c'était pas ton truc. Par contre, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te prendre la tête pour… pas grand-chose !

-Ca va hein !

-Tu m'as fais peur au début, j'ai cru que tu me cachais que tu m'avais trompé, ou un truc du genre.

-Faut vraiment être taré pour vouloir tromper l'homme parfait.

-Mmm… je suis parfait ?

Il caressa mon dos de ses mains souples, toujours logées sous mon pull.

-Hey, te crois pas au centre du monde, qui te dit que je faisais pas une remarque générale ?

Je le taquinais, et il aimait ça. Nos lèvres se frôlaient, et tout le monde si on nous voyait maintenant me dirait que c'est un crime de ne pas me jeter sur lui là, maintenant. Parce qu'il est désirable. Bandant. Son corps est une provocation directe.

-Tu la faisais en pensant à moi, alors j'ai pris ça comme un compliment.

-Espèce de prétentieux.

-Je peux surtout me vanter de faire d'excellents choix coté privé…

-

On tarda pas à arrêter de jouer à ce jeu verbal. On passa à un jeu beaucoup plus intéressant, où y'avait beaucoup moins besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'on allait dire et où y'avait pas besoin d'être habillé non plus.

Quand je pense que si j'avais rien dis, il s'en serait pas aperçu et on aurait passé une journée normale comme les autres…

Parce que le lendemain, au réveil, il a quand même OSE me faire un sourire qui sous-entendait qu'il se moquait de moi !

Oui, rien que ça. Eh ben rien que ça, et il s'est prit un oreiller dans la gueule. Et il se savait pas innocent, ce salopiot ! Il a même pas cherché à se défendre puisqu'il savait qu'il était en tort et que je lui pardonnerais pas !

N'empêche, sur le coup quand je lui ai dit « tu as oublié la Saint Valentin », je lui ai foutu les jetons pendant deux secondes, parce qu'il a eu un gros doute ! Mais c'est bien fait, ça vaut bien des jours et des jours de tension pour du vent !

Enfin… la seule raison pour laquelle je veux être avec lui le 14 février prochain, c'est juste parce que ça voudrait dire qu'on aura passé encore un an ensemble.

Pour le reste, je pense que les mois de février qui vont suivre dans ma vie, je vais arrêter de regarder le calendrier et je vais éviter de sortir de chez moi.

OWARI

* * *

**Vous allez avoir une overdose de saint valentin avant l'heure XD.**

**Mais sinon, je sais que la st val' c'est samedi et pas dimanche… (je dis ça au cas où me dise « tu t'es trompéééée » mais non je me suis pas trompé, si j'avais voulu que ça soit un mardi, je l'aurais mise mardi, crévindiou ! XD)**

Natsu_ ¤bientôt morte, victime de son emploi du temps. Elle devrait même pas écrire la vilaine !¤_

(1) C'est ce qui m'est arrivé en 2006 ou 7… hum.


End file.
